The Game of Jealousy
by all4sweets
Summary: Ron and Hermione were happy together. At least, that’s what Ron thought. Hermione, however, feels Ron is taking her for granted. She decides to make him jealous. There is only one guy who can pull it off and his initials are DM. Full Summary Inside...


THE GAME OF JEALOUSY

Full Summary:

Ron and Hermione were happy together. At least, that's what Ron thought. Being oblivious, he wouldn't know that he was taking Hermione for granted. When talking to him doesn't work, she decides to do something about it. Making him jealous is the perfect plan. Now all she needs is someone that will pull it off. Someone that he can't trust. Someone he would believe could and would take Hermione away from him. There is only one guy who can pull it off and his initials are DM.

Chapter 1: Forming a Plan (edited 1.29.07)

**A/N: It's a new story! I wanted it out by Valentines Day, but that is not going to happen. So this will just be a general romance.**

Hermione woke up to a rainy day. When she went downstairs to the common room, she saw Ron coming from the boys' dorms. He smiled at her so she started to walk over to him to kiss him good morning, but he kept on walking out the portrait hole as if he hadn't seen her. Hermione sighed in frustration. She and Ron had been a couple for a few weeks. Now he seemed to be "slacking off." Only hanging out with her when he wanted to, only kissed her when he felt like it.

Hermione was being taken for granted and she hated that. She had confronted him about it and he had fixed the problem. For Christmas he had gotten her a beautiful locket with a picture of them inside. But Christmas had been 2 weeks ago. He was back to the way he was before she talked to him.

Hermione wondered if she should break up with him. It was only logical considering the direction she thought they were headed. It was better to do it now rather then later.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall and saw Ginny right talking to Lavender Brown. She walked over to them and sat down with a sigh.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"It's Ron again."

"Not again! That's it Hermione, we have to do something." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on with you and Ron?" Lavender asked, her face giving away her growing interest.

"What do you mean by _we_ Ginny?" Hermione inquired.

"Obviously you can't handle the situation by yourself, so I'm going to help you." Ginny explained. "Besides, when Ron needs a smack on the head, I like to be the one to deliver it."

"Will someone answer me?" Lavender shouted impatiently.

"Basically, Ron is taking Hermione for granted. Are you happy now?"

"Thank you Ginny. So what are you going to do Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"See, that's the thing. I have no idea. I tried talking to him about it, but it didn't work out right."

"What do you mean?" Lavender questioned.

"Well, it worked for a little while. He even game me the locket I'm wearing now." At this, Hermione lifted it up and showed Lavender.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful."

"I know!" Hermione replied smiling.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well, after he gave me the locket, he stopped trying again. Now I don't know what to do." Hermione said sighing.

"It's simple." Lavender started.

At this, Ginny faced her. "You have an idea?"

"All you have to do, Hermione, is make him jealous." Lavender said.

"How do I do that?" Hermione asked.

"By hanging out with another boy. Duh!" Lavender responded looking at her two friends as if they were crazy.

"So you're saying I should break up with Ron?" Hermione questioned.

"No! Well, at least not yet. You just need to start spending time with more guys." Lavender explained.

"It can't be anyone from Gryffindor though." Ginny said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because Ron wouldn't think that any boys from Gryffindor would try anything with you. That locket proves that you're his." Ginny clarified.

"So you're saying that I should start hanging out with boys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"What about…?" Ginny started to ask. She stopped though and turned toward Lavender. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Her smile was mischievous.

"I think I am." Lavender replied with a similar smile.

"Will someone please clue me in?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"The boy has to be someone Ron doesn't know well. Someone Ron doesn't trust right?" Ginny asked her.

"Well yea but…"

"The only boys that could fit that description are the ones in Slytherin." Lavender finished.

"No way!" Hermione yelled. "I'm not hanging out with anyone from Slytherin and I'm not even thinking of the more important question." Hermione paused to catch her breath. "Who from Slytherin would hang out with me?"

"Hmmm, she's got a point Ginny."

"It's nothing." Ginny replied waving her hand as if it would push the problem away. "All we need is a bribe."

"Good thinking Ginny." Lavender said. "Now all we need to do is decide which boy."

"Again, not a problem." Ginny said, her mischievous smile growing larger. "Who is the boy that Ron hates the most?"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no." Hermione screamed, catching on.

"C'mon Hermione, don't you want to make Ron jealous." Ginny asked her.

"Well yea, but…"

"No buts Hermione!" Lavender said cutting her off. "You need to do this if you want to improve you're relationship."

"Yea that's right." Ginny added. "You need to start hanging out with…"

"Don't say it!" Hermione said.

"The one…" Ginny started.

"_Don't_ say it." Hermione warned.

"The only…" Lavender added.

"DON'T say it." Hermione hissed covering her ears.

"Draco Malfoy!"

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Since this is the beginning I really want to know what you guys think. So please review and tell me. I'm also looking for an editor or a beta reader, so if you're interested, tell me in a review.**

**I also want to thank the people who reviewed. Am I allowed to mention names? My general goal is 10 reviews per chapter and I reached that. YEA!!!! Not only did I get 10, but they were all good. I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism though if you have it. I'm happy and expect an update soon because we just finished midterms.**


End file.
